The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Non-ablative laser/light treatments, e.g., facial photo rejuvenation, are becoming an increasingly popular procedure in correcting the undesired side effects of photo and chronological aging. Non-ablative facial treatments have been shown to remove hair and improve rhytides, pilosebaceous changes, pigmentary skin alterations, lentigines, and vascular lesions including facial telangiectasias and diffuse redness. Such typically require minimal or no healing time and are convenient and less risky for a patient. Intense Pulsed Light (IPL) is widely known for the treatment of photoaging signs, vascular and pigment pathology, and skin texture. This includes vascular and pigmentary changes associated with photoaging, lentigens, telangiectasia and symptoms of rosacea.